eador_genesis_english_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
Game Mechanics Levels of Difficulty Difficulty Neutrals HP Experience from battle Gold Gem Corruption Score income start income start max prov Beginner 55% 130% 15 1000 5 100 60% 18 25% Skilled 70% 120% 10 850 3 50 66% 16 50% Competent 85% 110% 5 600 1 30 72% 14 75% Expert 100% 100% - 500 - 20 78% 12 100% Master 115% 90% - 500 - 20 84% 10 125% Lord 130% 80% - 500 - 20 90% 8 150% Overlord 145% 70% - 500 - 20 96% 6 175% Morale Morale is the unit's confidence of victory. The base morale value depends on the unit type, the other friendly unit types in the same location (specifically their alignment as compared to the warrior's alignment), and the level and abilities of the commanding hero. Morale increases whenever the unit kills an enemy unit himself, or an enemy unit dies on a neighboring hex. Morale decreases when the unit is dealt a heavy wound, or an ally dies on a neighboring hex. When morale is above 15, the unit's attack values increase. If morale is 5 or less, the unit's attack decreases. If the unit's morale falls to 0, he begins to panic. When units are out of combat, their morale gradually returns to its base level. The current value of morale directly affects the unit's combat effectiveness (attack, counter-attack, and ranged attack values) by providing a percentage bonus to attack value (if morale is greater than or equal to 16) or a percent penalty to the attack value (if morale is less than or equal to 5). The exact dependence of attack values on the morale are the following: 1) If the morale is less than or equal to 5, then the all attack values are multiplied by a factor of 0.4 + 0.1 * morale value, or in the form of a table: Morale Factor 5 0.9 4 0.8 3 0.7 2 0.6 1 0.5 0 0,4 + Panic For example, if a unit has 10 base attack, when morale is 0 it will drop to a value equal to 0.4 x 10 = 4. 2) If the morale is greater than or equal to 16, then the values of all the attacks use the factor defined by the following table: Morale Factor 16-17 1.05 18-20 1.10 21-24 1.15 25-29 1.20 30-35 1.25 36-42 1.30 43-50 1.35 ...and so on Stamina Stamina determines the unit's maximum energy reserve. The energy is spent on attacking, using special skills, and crossing rough terrain. When the unit's energy is down to 5 or less, his attack values and speed decrease. Once it reaches 0, the unit becomes unable to do anything. The unit needs to rest by missing a turn in order to restore some of his energy. Energy is restored instantly after combat. The energy costs for many events are detailed below. 2 for each attack (melee, shot, use of spells), if a unit moved before the attack; 1 for each attack, if a warrior attacked without moving; Is reduced with the use of spells (see spell descriptions); + (2 + bonus) for the command Rest. With this command, the unit additionally will not counterattack or use the "parry" ability. A bonus is also given if the unit has the "restoring power" ability; 1 for each cell traversed the hills and swamps (except when the unit has the "knowledge hills" or "knowledge wetlands" ability); 1 for each cell moved through; If a unit used certain spells or abilities, there is a corresponding increase or decrease in stamina; If a unit used a skill requiring certain costs stamina (such as certain special attacks), in which case one more stamina point is lost than is written in the description of skills. If the current stamina is less or equal to 5, the unit receives a penalty to its speed and the values of all attacks. If the current stamina of a unit becomes 0, it is forced to rest (passes its turn and does not counterattack). Furthermore, his defense and ranged defense values are reduced are multiplied by 0.5. If staminar is less than or equal to 5, then the values of all attacks use a factor of 0.4 + 0.1 * stamina and speed is reduced by 1 if stamina is 3 or 4, and 2 if stamina is less than or equal to 2. Speed can not be less than 1. Endurance Factor Attacks Penalty Rates Protection Factor 5 0.9 -0 1.0 4 0.8 -1 1.0 3 0.7 -1 1.0 2 0.6 -2 1.0 1 0.5 -2 1.0 0 0.4 -2 0.5 Exceptions: If a unit has the ability Restless (possessed by all undead and certain unique hero items), its current stamina is not reduced for any actions. Units with the skills flying and floating (?) do not spend stamina to enter hills, forests and wetlands.